The next step
by Wemma Foreva
Summary: Its some time after new directions placed 12 in nationals. Emma is surprised and delighted that Will decided not to go on Broadway and that he wants to stay at McKinley. Will and Emma get back together and after several visits to Wills apartment, they might even go further in their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

Long story short, I think Wemma is the cutest couple on Glee. This is my first fan fiction so I really hope you like it.

The next step, Will and Emma live together.

New Directions have just placed 12th in the national show choir competition; of course the Glee club were upset that they didn't reach the top 10, but Will Schuester didn't give up hope that one day they would win and there was always the chance next year.

It was another ordinary day, and Glee club coach Will Schuester was walking down the locker filled halls of William McKinley high school when he passed guidance counsellor, Emma Pillsbury's office. He gazed in through the window at Emma neatly packing her pamphlets into their plastic holders. He peered around the door placing his hand on the door frame "Hey Em, I'd just like to thank you for making that 12th place banner for the Glee club. That was very kind of you." When Emma turned around and saw Will, her smiled lightened up the room. "Will? I thought you were on Broadway... Oh, and your very welcome" Will just stood there looking into her eyes, getting the warm feeling in his stomach like he always got each time he saw her glowing face. "Will?" "Oh, yes, sorry." Will walked over to the chair sitting across from Emma's desk and sat down. "Well I had a long thought about what I wanted to do, but I realised that being apart from you and the kids just wouldn't be right... I'd miss you too much" A smile grew on Emma's face, she looked back into Will's eyes longingly, Will had always made her feel loved, and she loved him so much, even after than moment in the teachers' lounge.

They may have had some quarrels but that was in the past now, she couldn't stop thinking about the love she had for him. "That's very sweet Will, are you sure about this? I wouldn't want to keep you from your dreams" "Yes, I am, It just wouldn't be the same without you and the kids" They both smiled at each other from across the desk. While Will smiled at Emma, she giggled; she still couldn't believe he was staying at McKinley. "Oh! I better go, class is about to start, shall I see you at lunch?" "Of course" As Will left the room all Emma could do was smile, and feel so happy that she wasn't going to lose him.

The school bell rang for lunch and students flooded the corridors. "Alright guys, your Spanish assignment will need to be done by Friday next week" Spanish class has ended, the students pushed their chairs under the tables and went to lunch. Will collected the books off the tables, stacked them onto the wooden, white painted shelf and walked into the crowded hallway. While walking down the corridor, Will bumped into Finn "Hey Mr Shue! Don't forget about our duets today in Glee club." "Hi Finn, how could I forget? See you at four o clock" "You got it" Will continued walking until Rachel stopped him, "Mr Shue, for Glee club today I've decided that instead of performing a duet with Finn, I would much rather do a solo, to show my true feelings of how I think my singing and care for the club is not deeply appreciated. Performing is a big part of my life and no one can take it away from me" "Come on Rachel, we appreciate everything you do for Glee club. You can do your solo some other time but for today, I'm afraid were performing duets" Rachel didn't like Will's response but had to follow his instructions. "Okay... I'll see you in Glee club" "Bye Rachel" Rachel walked away into the distance.

Will had arrived at the teachers' lounge. As he walked in the room, the first thing he saw was Emma, holding a strip of carrot in the tip of her fingers with her hands held close to her mouth. He stood there for a moment or two, just to admire her cuteness and how adorable she was. Emma looked up, noticing that Will had just walked through the door, she smiled and waved. Will returned a smile, walked over to the table and sat across from Emma, "Will, would you like to sit next to me" Even though it was just a request to sit next to her, Will felt so happy that she had asked. He grabbed his bag and got up to sit next to her "That would be great" Once again, they both smiled at each other.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Emma looking at him "So, how are you Will?" Will turned around and his eyes met Emma's "I'm good, thank you... Em, can I ask you something?" "Of course you can" "Well, I was wondering if you would like to come over to my place after Glee club today, so we can have a chat and catch up" "That would be great, I'd love to" Will was delighted, he was hoping that she would say yes and how could Emma deny the opportunity to become close to him again. Emma took out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from her lunch box, freshly made with the crusts cut off and started to take little bites from the bread.

With all their food eaten it was time to get back to work, Will had yet another Spanish class and Emma had to get back to her counselling duties. It was five minutes until the bell was going to ring, Will and Emma walked out of the door and stood in the hallway to say goodbye "Thanks for having lunch with me today Will, like you always do" "No problem. I've got to get going so I'll see you after Glee club?" "Of course" As Will walked away he looked back and waved goodbye, Emma stood there just watching him until he disappeared around the corner.

So this is my first chapter, it's my first fan fiction and i hope you liked it, i would love for you to tell me what you think.

Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

The next step, Will and Emma live together.

Chapter 2

Will had finished teaching Spanish and has over 30 papers to mark but the day wasn't over yet, next is Glee club. Teaching Glee club was the best part of Will's day at McKinley, he loved to sing and dance so what's not to love about it?

In the near distance, Will could hear Rachel, Santana and Finn shouting at one another, he walked into the choir room and saw all three arguing. "Whoa! Guys what's going on?" Santana was the first to answer "Mr Shue, Rachel is, yet again, saying that everybody isn't trying hard enough and were not taking it seriously" Rachel stood there looking at Will with her arms folded. "Rachel, everybody tries their best here and we all respect you for what you have been doing for Glee club. Please remember that" Finn turned Rachel around to face him, "Rachel, I love you, and nobody's going to change that. Everybody is probably upset about losing nationals but it will all blow over, just relax and let's practice" The person who could calm her down was Finn, so she listened to him and they all sat back down.

Rachel sang with Finn and like usual, they sounded amazing. All the Glee club performed and it was another great day in the choir room, well, except from Rachel's slight outburst. "Alright guys! Great work, I'll see you all on Monday." "Goodbye Mr Shue" everybody said, and left the choir room.

Now the part of the day that Will was waiting for, he's wanted to sort things out with Emma for a while now and just knowing that he was going to talk to her had made his day. Will grabbed his things off the piano and walked out of the room. Will walked down the corridor and as he turned around the corner he collided with Emma "Oh! Emma are you ok?" Emma straightened out her hair and her clothes "Oh, Will. Yes I'm fine" "I'm so sorry about that" "Don't worry, as long as nobody's hurt" "So, shall we go?" they started walking down the hall, while they were walking, Emma decided to hold his hand. Will looked down with surprise, and then looked at Emma, she looked back and they both grinned. Emma went with Will in his car. As it was sunny today, she decided to walk to work instead of taking her car.

They got to his car and Will opened the passenger door for her "Thank you Will" "You're very welcome." when driving in Will's car 'Love story' by Taylor Swift came on the radio, Emma was softly singing along to it "_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story, baby just say yes_" When Emma realised what she was singing, she started to feel embarrassed "Why did you stop singing?" Will asked, "I got embarrassed" he looked at Emma until she turned her head to look at him "Well, you have a lovely voice. There's nothing to worry about" What Will didn't know was that Emma wasn't embarrassed about singing, it was the song that she was singing, especially in front of Will, she still has feelings for him.

They arrived at Will's place, and walked up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and let Emma walk in first, like any other gentleman would do. "Take a seat" Will offered Emma a drink "Would you like anything to drink Em?" "Just some water will be good thank you" Will took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and made himself a cup of coffee. He walked into the living room and sat next to Emma, he placed the bottle on the table.

"How have you been Will?" Emma asked "I'm good thank you" "The kids must have taken it hard when they lost at Nationals" "Yeah, but they'll get over it, we're going to compete again next year" Emma opened her bottle of water and Will took a sip of his coffee "Well, I wish you good luck" "Thanks Em"

It just turned midnight, and Will and Emma were still talking with each other. There was a loud patter sound on the roof, Will walked over to the window and it was raining heavily "Looks like we've got rain... It will stop soon, it normally does" Will walked over to the couch and sat back down.

It has now turned 4am. Will looked at his watch "Wow, its 4am, I should get you home" "Aw, i was having so much fun talking to you" "Me too" They both walked over to the apartment door when Emma noticed that it was still raining. "It's still raining after 4 hours?" Will looked back at the window and grabbed an umbrella from the closet. Holding the umbrella over their heads he walked over to the passenger side and let Emma in first, put the umbrella in the trunk and ran to the driver's door. He got in and turned the key, Will tried putting the car into reverse but it sprung out and went straight into 3rd gear, he didn't noticed that the car failed to go into reverse and when he accelerated, the car went forward and hit the wall that was in front of it. "oh my god! Emma are you alright? Are you hurt?" "No, I'm ok. Made me jump though" Will tried re starting the car but it made a spluttering noise and he had now noticed that the gearbox wouldn't go into reverse. "Great, my car won't start. Let's go back inside"

Will got out of the car, grabbed the umbrella, helped Emma out of the car, and again went back up to his apartment. "I'm sorry about this Emma, how are you going to get home? I'm not letting you walk in this weather" "Well... I'm not walking and I don't think there are any buses in operation right now" "Umm...would you like to stay here for the night? You can sleep in my bed and ill sleep on the couch" "Oh... Are you sure Will? I wouldn't want to intrude" Will didn't mind sleeping on the couch, he wanted Emma to be comfortable in his apartment "It's no trouble, really" "That's very kind of you Will" "The bed is clean, I changed it this morning and I have some spare bedding in the closet so I can sleep on the couch" Will walked over to the closet and grabbed 2 duvets and a pillow, he put one duvet on the couch and put the other on top of it. "The bedroom is over there, and if you ever need a drink just help yourself" "You're so sweet Will, thank you for this. Goodnight" "Your Welcome Em and goodnight" Emma walked into the bedroom and shut the door behind her. Will turned the lights off and slipped in between the covers. Just 10 minutes after, Emma came out of the bedroom with the double duvet wrapped around her. "Emma? What's wrong?" "I feel bad Will, I can't sleep in your bed and know that you're out her on the couch" She walked over to the other couch opposite the one Will was lying on and said "I'll sleep here, I won't feel as bad" "You sure?" "Positive" Will grinned and they both closed their eyes to sleep.

There's chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

The next step, Will and Emma live together

Chapter 3

It showed 10:30 am on the clock hanging on the wall. Emma woke up to the smell of bacon, and could hear the sizzling sound coming from the kitchen. She stood up and started folding the double duvet that covered the couch, in the background was the noise of cups and plates clinking together. Emma continued folding until she was stopped by Will, who walked in the room with a tray, which held a plate of cooked breakfast and a glass of orange juice. "What is this?" she was surprised that he would be so kind to make her breakfast. "I wanted to apologise for not being able to get you home last night, plus, I wouldn't want you making your own" Emma grinned "Thank you Will, that is very kind of you" He pushed Emma down to sit on the couch and placed the tray on her lap, the food was neatly placed on the plate and not one part of it was burnt. "You stay there and I'll tidy up" he grabbed the quilt off the couch and took it into his bedroom to make the bed, after he had finished tidying the bedroom, he then took the single quilts off the couch, folded them and placed both back in the closet.

By the time everything was tidy, Emma had finished eating breakfast, she stood up to take the tray to the kitchen but Will took it off her and carried it into the kitchen himself. "Will, you've been so nice to me, can't I help you clean up?" Will gently placed the dishes into the sink and turned to look at Emma "Sit down and relax, I'll clean up. I'm almost finished anyway" Emma listened to him and sat back down on the cream coloured couch.

Will had finished washing the dishes. He walked out of the kitchen and sat next to Emma. "I can walk you to the bus stop if you like" Emma didn't really want to go home, she wanted to spend more time with Will "Well... I was wondering if we could spend the day together" Will started getting that warm feeling in his stomach again. "That would be great, what would you like to do?" "How about we go out for lunch?" Will didn't feel like going out for lunch today but if it's with Emma, he doesn't really care, he loves spending time with her "Alright then, we'll go into town. My car obviously isn't working, so we'll have to take the bus" "I'm not a big fan of buses but I'll see if I can handle it" It was slightly chilly outside, but it was sunny so it was a good day for walking. Will picked up his jacket and put it on, he then picked up Emma's cardigan and held it behind her, she put her arms in one at a time "Gosh, You're being so nice to me today Will" "You're worth it Em" Emma blushed, the words that just came from Will's mouth made her giggle.

Will grabbed his wallet off the table and Emma picked up her handbag and placed it on her shoulder. They both walked out of the apartment into the corridor and walked down the stairs. The bus stop was only 10 minutes away, even though they spent the whole night talking to each other, Will and Emma still had loads of things to talk about. They both enjoyed each other's company. The whole way there, all they did was talk about the great times that they had together.

They arrived at the bus stop and the next bus wasn't due for 5 minutes. "Em-Emma... I've got something to say" "What is it?" Will has said this to Emma before but for some reason, at this moment, it meant more. "I love you, I always have and I always Will, I hope you'll remember that" Emma looked him in the eyes "Emma, I'm sorry if-" Will's words were stopped as Emma placed both of her hands on his face and kissed him passionately. As they were sharing their long awaited kiss, a teenage girl walked passed and said "Get a room" Their lips pulled away from each other and they both looked at the teenager as she walked away. "Do you know what that reminds me of?" Emma said "I think I do, you bumped into me at school and said..." "Look, we match periwinkle" They both laughed and grinned. Their feelings for each other grew even stronger.

Will saw the bus coming and flagged it down. They walked onto the bus, Will paid the driver and they sat in the nearest seat. "So where are we going for lunch?" Emma asked. Well... there's only one place "It's got to be breadstix" "I'm not sure if I've been there, but I know that the Glee kids go there quite often" "Yes, they do. It's a good restaurant, I think you'll like it" Emma was gazing out the window, looking at the trees that were passing by. Will looked her thinking of how cute she is, even when she's just looking out a window, Will decided to hold her hand, Emma looked down at her hand that was being held by Will's and she smiled.

The vehicle stopped and they got off the bus. Breadstix was just a minute away from the bus stop. They were walking up a road which was surrounded by trees and the sound of twittering birds, it was really relaxing.

Will and Emma walked into the restaurant, the first thing Emma noticed was the great smell of bread and pizza coming from the kitchen. Will showed Emma over to a table and they both sat down, she scanned through the menu "There's so many good things here, it's a difficult choice" "You should try the pepperoni pizza, it's really good" "Okay, why not" A waitress came over "Can I get you any drinks?" Will got embarrassed for the words that were about to come out of his mouth "I'll have a soda please and a water for my lady right here" "Coming right up" Emma placed her hand to her lips and giggled while Will's cheeks turned a light pink. "Am I your lady Will?" Emma asked in a sweet sounding voice. Still blushing, Will turned his head to look at Emma "Would you like to be?" She felt so loved when Will said that, of course she was going to say yes. "I would love to" He leaned towards Emma and their lips touched, it was just as amazing as their first kiss.

There's chapter 3 and I hope you liked it. The story isn't over yet ; )

Just to say, I think Wemma are adorable. : ) x


	4. Chapter 4

The next step – Will and Emma live together

Chapter 4

Will and Emma had finished eating dinner at breadstix and started walking down to the bus stop. "Will, is it ok if I go to my house to collect some things?" "Of course you can sweetie" Emma giggled "I like it when you call me that" Will placed his arm around Emma's shoulders and kissed her on the side of her forehead

When they got there, Emma took her keys out of her purse, walked up to the door and turned the key. She walked in and closed the door behind Will "Take a seat, I'm quickly going to change" He sat down on a crimson coloured sofa, Will looked around the room. The floor was wooden, the walls were painted magnolia and in front of him was a varnished wooden table with a coaster in each corner. Will turned around to look behind him; he saw a bookcase with 4 shelves which were stacked with books. He stood up and walked over to the bookcase, he scanned through the books, and they were neatly placed in order of size. He saw a few about sci-fi television programmes, "Hey Em?" Emma's distant, muffled voice came from the bedroom "Yes Will?" "I didn't know you were into science fiction" "Oh, yeah, I liked that kind of thing when I was younger" Will placed the book back on the shelf, there was a black and red book which caught his eye, he picked it up and it was a 2008 edition of the William McKinley High School yearbook, the Thunderclap. He went through the pages one by one until he stopped on the 'Teacher of the year' page, there was a picture of him getting handed an award from principal Figgins, what he did notice was the perfectly shaped heart that was drawn around his head in a black marker pen.

As he was looking down at the page, Emma walked in "Emma, I'm guessing that you drew this" She looked at the page and started to blush. She was slightly hesitant to answer Will's question "Oh... umm... no, no I didn't" Will pointed down to some writing that was written next to the heart "Well, whoever did, they wrote W.S + E.P right next to it" Will fixed his eyes on Emma's knowing that she was lying "Okay. I did. It was three years ago when I heard that you gave in your notice. I cried on that day, I felt that I never had a chance to be with you, I know that you had Terri, but knowing that you were going to leave made me feel like there wasn't even any chance for you to say that you love me" Will closed the book and placed it back in the bookshelf, turned to face Emma and, with a gentle touch, held her hands. "I'm here aren't I? I'll always be here for you. The heart that you drew was adorable, and I love you. I always will." Will's lips met with Emma's, her hands rested on his chest, his were caressing her hair. Will pulled her closer and held her tighter, as if it was going to be the last time.

Their lips pulled apart. Each time they kissed, Emma was reminded of that moment in the corridor, the moment she had been waiting for, ever since she first laid eyes on Will.

"You know what?" Will put his hands into the left pocket of his jeans, and pulled out his black, leather wallet. He opened it up and took out a picture that was folded in half, he unfolded the picture, and it was of him and Emma when they went to see Vocal Adrenalines performance "you kept that picture in your wallet?" Emma asked "Of course. Have you got a marker pen?" Emma walked over to a cabinet in the corner of the room and took out the pen, went back over to Will and handed it to him. He pulled the lid off the pen, and on the picture, he carefully drew a heart around their faces, wrote the words 'I will always love you' next to it, and he folded it back in half "Here. It's not much but it's my promise that I will love you for the rest of my life, put it somewhere safe" Emma took the folded A5 sized picture from Will's hand, she put her thumb in between the piece of paper, and pushed it up to reveal a picture of Emma, in her black and purple chequered jacket and a violet skirt and scarf, with Will in a red shirt and brown leather jacket "Will, this is lovely, thank you so much" she placed both hands on his shoulders and gave him a light kiss on the cheek "I will always love you too ...until I die" She walked over to a small table at the end of the sofa, on the table was a framed picture of herself and her parents; she took the picture out and replaced it with the one that Will gave her.

Emma picked up her keys from the table "Shall we go?" she slipped on her dark red heels, and they walked out of the house with Emma locking the door behind them "do we have to take the bus again? I don't think I can handle much more" "Don't worry, we can walk"

Emma had so many feelings for Will, she wanted to spend so much time with him that the weekend wasn't enough. Out of the whole school day, she would only see him for about an hour and a half, the only thing she could do was think about him, and focusing on her work was a little difficult.

Walking down the sidewalk hand in hand, Will started to feel light drops of water on his nose "I think it's going to rain" just after Will said those words, it started pouring it down with rain "Oh dear!" Will quickly took his jacket off and held it over Emma's head. Will's apartment was just around the corner; they started running until they reached the building, and Will thrust the door open. Emma giggled as she took Will's jacket off her head and shook the water off, "Will, you're wet" he laughed "I can see that"

They, once again, went up the stairs to Will's apartment and walked through the door. Will looked at the clock on the wall "Wow, its five o clock already? What would you like for dinner?" Emma opened her purse and took out a small, blue hair brush "I can have dinner here?" she asked as she was carefully brushing her golden hair "Of course sweetie, you're welcome here anytime"

There's chapter 4. I couldn't fit the part that I wanted into this chapter so I have to put it in the next one. I hope you liked the fourth part of my fan fiction


	5. Chapter 5

The next step, Will and Emma live together.

Chapter 5

While Will was cooking dinner in the kitchen, Emma was sitting with a straight back on the edge of the sofa, looking at pictures of Will and the Glee kids. There was many of Emma with Will, she would gaze at them for several seconds before she looked at the next one. Emma leaned back on the sofa to peer through the kitchen door, she saw Will, standing in front of the oven whistling to a random song which Emma had never heard before "Will?" he placed the wooden spoon on the counter and turned his head to look at Emma "Yeah?" "I'm going to freshen up for dinner" "Okay, remember where the bathroom is?" "Yes" Emma stood up from the sofa, gracefully walked past the kitchen door and around the corner to the bathroom, taking her handbag with her.

Will starting setting the table.

Emma walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Her body leaned on the door as she sighed, and put her handbag on the counter next to the sink. She was panicking; she had a strong, deep love for Will and wanted to look her best. Emma rummaged through her handbag, taking out some lipstick, mascara and perfume. She lightly brushed on some mascara and applied some pink lipstick, then she held the bottle up to her neck and pressed the button on the top of the perfume bottle, the smell of lavender filled the air and covered the skin of her neck.

Emma put the lid back on the bottle and dropped it into her bag, including the mascara and lipstick. She looked down noticing that the contents of her bag were scattered. Of course, Emma never likes a mess so she rearranged them until they were nice and tidy. Emma took a sharp deep breath to give her a sense of relaxation, she needed to stay calm, and enjoy her time with Will. Picking up her purse, she pushed down on the handle to open the door, and walked back into the living room.

Emma walked around the corner to be greeted with a candle lit dinner. Cutlery sat on top of a red table cloth, two candles were placed in the middle of the table and the smell of chicken came from the kitchen, baked chicken in fact. As she was about to speak, Will walked in with an apron tied around his waist "Hey Em" he pulled out the chair that was in front of Emma, she straightened out the back of her dress as she sat down, and will pushed the chair back in towards the table. Looking around the room, Emma noticed that the lights had been dimmed down "What's all this?" she asked with a broad smile on her face "I wouldn't want you eating any ordinary dinner on the couch. I thought this would be more romantic" In front of Emma was a bottle of red wine with two glasses, Will picked up the bottle, "Some wine, mademoiselle Pillsbury?"

"_Madame Schuester"_ Emma whispered to herself...

"What was that?" Will asked. Emma came back from her imaginary world, and realised what she had just said "Oh! It's nothing" Will went back to pouring the wine, only until it was halfway, and the same with the other glass. Will walked into the kitchen. As he walked away, Emma gazed at Will with an intense feeling of deep affection for him.

Will returned to the dining table, he held a plate on the palm of each hand, which held some baked chicken, alongside some pasta, with parsley and lemon slices on top. He positioned each plate in-between the knives and forks, bringing the glasses of wine closer. "There you go ma lady" "This is all so lovely Will, thank you" Will responded to her words with a smile, he sat down on the chair next to Emma, and they both started eating their dinner.

Twenty minutes later, the chicken was eaten and a whole bottle of wine had been drunk. Will picked up both plates and took them to the kitchen, Emma picked up the two wine glasses and followed him. She placed the glasses into the sink, and gazed at Will as he cleaned the dishes. Will felt a bit self conscious, he could sense that Emma was standing behind him.

Will had now finished washing up; he could tell that Emma was near him, he could smell the strong essence of her perfume. Emma wrapped her arms around his waist, and rested her rosy cheek on his back, just below his neck. Will dropped his wash cloth, and held Emma's hands that covered his stomach, holding her smooth hands tightly. "I love you Will" Emma said, with her voice in a low tone, Will caressed her small, adorable hands "I love you too Em, I will always love you" With her eyes closed, Emma softly started humming the chorus of 'I Will Always Love You' "Hey Em?" "hm?" "Would you like to watch a movie?" Will asked "Which one?" "Well, that song just reminded me of 'The Bodyguard' would you like to watch it?" "I'd love to" Emma was still clinging on to Will "Uhh, Em? Sorry to disappoint you but you have to let go of me now" "Gosh, yes. Sorry" even though she didn't want to, Emma unlocked her hands, and removed her arms from around his waist.

Will took 'The Bodyguard' from the shelf, opened the DVD case and placed it in the DVD player. Emma walked into the living room and sat comfortably in the middle of the sofa; Will pressed the play button and sat next to her, Emma kicked off her red high heels. She pulled her legs up onto the sofa, wrapped her arm around Will's and rested on Will's muscular body, she comforted her head on his shoulder, he looked down at Emma, kissed her on the top of the head and rested his head on hers.

The gunshots at the beginning of the movie frightened Emma "It's alright sweetie, it's just in the movie" "Oh.. gosh, I know... it just made me jump"

It was about an hour into the movie, Whitney was in a club singing the song 'I have nothing' -_You __see through, right to the heart of me you break down my walls with the strength of your love- _Emma really wanted to sing along so she started off humming to the lyrics _-cant run from myself, got nowhere to hide- _she couldn't keep it in any longer, when the chorus started, she sang every single word, hanging onto Wills arm even tighter. At the end of the chorus, Will joined in –_I have nothing, nothing, nothing- _They sang the rest of the song together.

The song finished and Emma had some words to say to Will "I have nothing, if I don't have you Will" A grin grew on Will's face "That will stay with me forever Em. You mean everything to me" Emma looked up at Will and their eyes met. Wills lips gently touched Emma's, it was slow, and so passionate. Their lips separated, Emma's eyes were still closed after they shared a kiss, and after a few seconds, her eyes slowly opened "You're an amazing kisser" Emma said while giggling "Well, you make me one" In that moment, Emma couldn't help but blush. They grinned at each other and continued to watch the movie.

A half hour had past and Emma couldn't stop yawning "Emma, are you tired? Would you like some sleep?" "No, but thank you"

5 minutes later, Will noticed that Emma had fallen asleep. Trying not to wake her, he pulled out his arm from between Emma's and, while still sitting down, he grabbed the folded blanket that covered the top of the sofa. He unfolded the blanket and carefully placed it over Emma, she showed so much beauty, even when she was sleeping.

Will found himself starting to fall asleep, he tried to stay awake so he could finish watching the movie, but he needed to rest. Will gave up, he again rested his head on Emma's, and fell asleep.

Wahey! I've finished chapter 5, sorry about the long wait between chapters, i had some trouble. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it's my favorite so far :)


End file.
